The present invention relates to the field of controlling and monitoring of liquid dispensing and more particularly to control, monitoring and reporting of drink dispensing in a bar or tavern or the like utilizing a system which includes self contained control caps on the beverage dispensing bottles coupled with a remote sensory and control processor useful to control, monitor and report the dispensing of the beverage.
The dispensing of expensive beverages, such as liquor, in a commercial establishment must be monitored and controlled to avoid waste and theft. Further, it is desirable to control the processing cycle to insure that the quantity of the liquor dispensed is accurate and repeatable.
Measuring devices, such as an enlarged bottle cap having a spout which meters out one jigger of liquor and then stops, have been used to indicate both to the customer and the bartender that the measured quantity of liquor has been poured. Despite the fact that such devices do not monitor the relationship between the amount of liquor poured and the receipts therefor, these measuring devices provide a simplified, convenient, and somewhat reliable measuring device for both bartender and customer. These mechanical measuring devices are simply moved from an empty bottle to the next full bottle as needed. Since they are in use, they are somewhat accepted by customers and, to a lesser degree, the bartenders.
Automated systems for beverage control have been suggested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,186 relates to a beverage dispensing control and quantity monitoring system which includes a transponder to transmit a signal from a control cap placed on a liquor bottle to a receiver system and then to a data processing device. The cap fits on the bottle and contains an electronic package which will meter the amount of beverage when tilted, thus controlling the amount poured. The cap also transmits to the receiver such data as the operator or bartender pouring the beverage, the type of beverage, the amount of beverage, and any other necessary data such as when the cap is removed form the bottle, when the battery therein is low, etc. This is accomplished using a plurality of data bits preprogrammed into each bottle cap which are serialized using a shift register. The serialized data gates the output of an LF oscillator. A separator HF signal transmitted from the vicinity of the bottle cap is mixed in a nonlinear device with the gated LF oscillator output and radiated to a remote receiver and data processing device.
Receiving and transmitting using HF signals in this manner however raises several problems. Depending on the establishment, the radio transmission may have to be licensed by the Federal Communications Commission which can prove to be a nuisance or impossibility to the establishment owner or operator. HF signals can be interrupted by transmissions emanating from ham radios, citizen band radios, limited transmit pagers, Police radios used inside the establishment, microwave dish reception used to bring in sport events and weather conditions such as lightning storms. Since there is no two way communication, the pour record would be lost if the processor receiver was disrupted.
Other problems associated with the prior art include opening a solenoid plunger to allow liquid flow in the traditional manner. The solenoid plunger relies on a spring to maintain a seal when the device is not in use. This spring is typically weak to allow for less power to operate, and this creates a problem. Bartenders wishing to circumvent the control may squeeze a plastic bottle and create sufficient pressure to lift the plunger and pour the beverage. Also, shaking the bottle can disrupt the seal and dispense product. Further, the power required to operate the solenoid is sufficient enough to preclude the use of small batteries as a power source thus creating the need for an external source such as an electro-magnet attached to a cable for constant power. Also shaking can be a problem when dispensing thick (sugar-based) products such as found in liqueurs. The sticky syrup does not flow well around the solenoid plunger and crystallizes causing the valve to stick.
There is still need for a liquid dispensing system which includes positive control of the dispensing from a remote processor and a cap controller that is responsive to such remote processor to accurately and reliably dispense a variety of liquors and maintain a record of such activity.